Naruto: El Regreso del Guerrero Espiral
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Luego del ataque de Orochimaru, Naruto queda herido y despierta los recuerdos de una vida pasada. Preparense para el regreso del mas grande hombre, el regreso del grandioso Kamina-sama. No Yaoi!. Rated T
1. Prologo

**Bien, se que debería estar actualizando mi fic de Naruto, pero esta idea surgió de repente y decidi desarrollarla, espero les guste!**

**Naruto y Gurren Lagann pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Naruto: El Regreso del Guerrero Espiral**

**PROLOGO**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, la humanindad era sumamente avanzada, tanto tecnológicamente como en otros aspectos, pero una guerra estallo y los humanos se vieron obligados a vivir bajo tierra temerosos al rey espiral.

Un hombre surgió en una aldea de nombre Jiiha, ese hombre era Kamina, quien creía firmemente en la existencia de la "Superficie", Kamina fundó la brigada Gurren con otros jóvenes de la aldea, pero ellos lo abandonaron, solo un joven creyo en el, Simon.

Kamina y Simon eran hermanos, luego de algunos contratiempos, Kamina demostró que la "Superficie" era real y dejaron la aldea Jiiha, acompañados de una hermosa mujer pelirroja de nombre Yoko, quien provenía de una aldea vecina.

Antes de subir a la superficie, fueron atacados por un robot gigante llamada Gunmen, pilotado por un hombre-bestia, al cual derrotaron con ayuda de Yoko, Una vez arriba fueron atacados por mas robots, pero gracias a los amigos de la chica lograron salir vivos del problema.

Kamina fue el primer humano en robarse y pilotar un Gunmen al que nombro Gurren y junto con el Lagann de Simon, viajaron por el desierto en busca de la base de los hombres-bestia, dicha base era un robot mas grande que los Gunmen normales, cuyo nombre era Dai-Ganzan, comandado por Tymilph uno de los 4 generales del rey espiral.

Kamina se enfrento a Viral en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo bastante reñido, el hombre-bestia estaba sorprendido con las habilidades demostradas por el peliazul, luego de eso Viral regreso con su propio robot y Gurren fue a la pelea, pero fue superado fácilmente, entonces Kamina hace algo que al principio sorprendió a todos, tomo a Lagann y lo coloco encima de su propio robot, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Gurren y Lagann se unieron formando un robot sumamente poderoso el Gurren Lagann con el cual vencieron a Viral.

Batalla tras batalla, Simon y Kamina salian vencedores hasta que llegaron a enfrentarse a Tymilph, quien les tendio una trampa, pero antes de eso Yoko y Kamina se confesaron el uno al otro, sellando el momento con un beso, pero Simon los vio y el joven tenia un cierto interés en la pelirroja.

Simon recordó lo vivido momentos antes y perdió el control, pero una rápida intervención de su hermano le hizo volver a la realidad, sin embargo desde ese momento todo empeoro, ya que Tymilph junto con Viral atacaron al Gurren sin darle tiempo de responder, eso llevo a Kamina a una aparente muerte, Simon perdió el control nuevamente y guiaba al Dai-Ganzan a un volcán, pero su hermano le hizo ver que todavía podían ganar, que ganarían con el Gurren Lagann y asi fue, pero lamentablemente Kamina murió luego de la batalla, todos se entristecieron, pues gracias a el habían llegado tan lejos, sin embargo todavía debían derrotar al rey espiral, cosa que asi paso.

7 años después de la muerte de Kamina, Simon y el resto de la brigada Gurren enfrentarían a su máximo oponente: Los Antispirales, seres que querían destruir a los spirales para que ellos no destruyerane l universo. Simon y los demás guerreros fueron atrapados en una ilusión por el Antispiral, pero gracias a Kamina y los demás fallecidos lograron escapar de ahí y vencer a sus oponentes.

Luego de eso pasaron 20 años y todo era paz, hasta que la tierra tuvo una explosión que destruyo todo, los sobrevivientes tuvieron que buscar donde vivir, para esto, ya habían pasado siglos desde que Kamina piso el mundo, y la gente había olvidado a la brigada Dai-Gurren.

Luego vino el ataque de la bestia de 10 colas y su batalla con el Rikudo Sennin, quien fue el creador del Ninjutsu, después vino la creación de las aldeas ninjas, las grandes guerras ninja y todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado hasta el momento en que comienza el examen de ascenso a Chunin.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

El equipo 7 formado por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura participantes de la segunda etapa del examen de ascenso a Chunin, estaban en un árbol hueco donde la única mujer del equipo vigilaba que otros ninjas no los atacaran, ya que los dos varones estaban inconsientes debido a su batalla con el ninja traidor Orochimaru, quien marco al Uchiha con un extraño sello,

El rubio por su parte se encontraba en su subconciente caminando aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, pero Naruto sentía que debía ir en esa dirección, era casi como un llamado, por fin luego de un largo tramo, llego a una habitación donde había una enorme celda con un papel que tenia la palabra sello escrita, del otro lado de la celda estaba un enorme zorro con 9 colas, aparentemente dormido, cuando el rubio entro, la bestia abrió sus ojos mirando con odio al Genin.

– Vaya, mocoso hasta que te dignas a visitarme – Dijo el zorro sarcastico

– Callate bola de pelos – Se escucho una voz detrás del zorro

– ¿Quién esta ahí? –

– Pense que solo estaba yo aquí – Dijo Kurama

De entre las sombras salió un hombre de cabello azul alborotado, vestia pantalones negros y una enorme capa roja con una especie de calavera en la espalda, traia unos lentes rojos, y tenía unos tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, además de llevar una katana consigo.

– No puede ser – Comento el Kyubi

– ¿Quién es el? Dime maldito zorro –

– El, es Kamina, una leyenda viviente, aun que se dice que murió hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que el Rikudo Sennin caminara por este mundo –

– ¿Y por qué esta el aquí? –

– Tu eres una reencarnación mia, Naruto, yo soy algo asi como una memoria –

– Ohh, ya caigo – Dijo el rubio Genin

– Yo te ayudare a contralar el poder del zorro y obtendrás como extra grandes habilidades olvidadas por la gente, además de la ubicación de la mejor arma jamás creada, el Gurren Lagann – Comento el recuerdo

**Continuara**

**Aquí termina el prologo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben denle al botón de abajo!**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto y Gurren Lagann pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Naruto: El Regreso del Guerrero Espiral**

**CAPITULO 1**

Mientras Naruto se encontraba en su mente, afuera todo era muy distinto, puesto que la pelirrosa había dejado atrás al rubio inconsciente, llevándose con ella al Uchiha, para que recibiera atención medica lo mas pronto posible, puesto que estaban cerca de llegar a la torre del bosque.

– Sera mejor que despiertes Naruto, tus compañeros te han dejado solo – Dijo Kamina serio

– N-no te creo –

– **Compruebalo tu mismo mocoso** –

Naruto despertó y en efecto se encontraba solo en el árbol que habían estado usando desde hacia un rato, una vez que se puso de pie, y luego de llorar un rato debido al abandono, decidió ponerse en marcha a la torre, pues estaba a la mitad de un examen de ascenso.

El rubio comenzó a correr por los arboles, esperando no encontrarse con nadie en el camino a la torre, luego de un rato por fin llego y vio a sus "compañeros" aparentemente esperándolo para abrir los pergaminos, una vez que lo hicieron apareció Iruka y les explico que hicieron bien en no abrir los pergaminos en el bosque, que la siguiente etapa comenzaría cuando todos estuvieran presentes, luego de eso, el Chunin de la cicatriz desapareció en una nube de humo.

El equipo 7 se separo para descanzar cada uno por su cuenta, el rubio fue a una de las habitaciones disponibles y se acosto a dormir, entrando en donde estaba sellado el Zorro, cuando apareció ahí, vio a Kamina y al Kyubi platicando tranquilamente, ambos se dieron cuenta que llego el Jinchuriki y dejaron de hablar.

– Naruto – Dijo Kamina – Una vez que termine esta etapa del examen, buscaremos el Gurren Lagann –

Mientras tanto en otro parte del bosque una chica de la aldea de Kusa estaba despertando los recuerdos de su vida pasada, al igual que nuestro rubio protagonista, la chica despertó los recuerdos de Yoko Ritona, la chica que se enamoro de Kamina, pero no solo ella experimentaba eso, Inuzuka Kiba y Sarutobi Konohamaru vivian algo parecido, Kamina se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo al rubio que pronto se encontraría con "viejos conocidos".

Luego de unas horas todos los equipos que tenían los pergaminos completos llegaron a la torre, donde el Hokage los esperaba, después de un discurso sobre el origen de los exámenes y explicar que primero habría una ronda eliminatoria para reducir un poco el numero de aspirantes, detrás del Sandaime apareció una pequeña pantalla donde se anunciarían los nombres de quienes pelearían. Un Jounin de aspecto enfermizo dio un paso al frente seria el censor de la tercera etapa.

En este combate no hay reglas, los participantes deberán luchar hasta que su adversario muera o hasta que admita su derrota y decida retirarse. Si el juez decide terminar con el combate podrá hacerlo sin ningún impedimento.

Akadou Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke, ganador Sasuke

Abumi Zaku vs Aburame Shino, ganador Shino

Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankuro, ganador Kankuro

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino, empate

Tenten vs Temari ganadora, Temari

Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin ganador Shikamaru

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba, ganador Naruto

Antes de que la pelea comenzara Naruto y Kiba frente a frente cerraron sus ojos y aparecieron en donde estaba sellado el Kyubi, cuando se encontrario ahí, vieron a Kamina platicando tranquilamente con un hombre rubio ligeramente musculoso y con una cicatriz en uno de sus brazos.

– ¿Quién es el? – Se pregunto el rubio

– Es Kittan un antiguo miembro de la Brigada Dai Gurren –

– Como es que sabes eso bola de pelos – Pregunto el Uzumaki a su amigo canino

Kiba le explico que había despertado sus recuerdos cuando estaba en el bosque de la muerte y que le dijo que buscara a Kamina, sin saber exactamente quien había elegido para pelea comenzó luego de que ambos abrieran los ojos, resultando ganador el rubio Jinchuriki, las peleas continuaron.

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji, ganador Neji

Gaara vs Rock Lee, ganador Gaara

Kinuta Dosu vs Akimichi Choji, ganador Dosu

Luego de que terminaron con las preliminares, el Sandaime nuevamente se puso frente a los ocho finalistas para decirles que la tercera etapa comenzaría en un mes, en un lugar diferente ya que vendrían gente de todos los lugares conocidos, luego les hizo tomar a los participantes un numero para definir como serian las peleas en la final.

Combate 1: Naruto vs Neji

Combate 2: Kankuro vs Shino

Combate 3: Temari vs Shikamaru

Combate 4: Gaara vs Sasuke

Naruto salió de la torre seguido de Kiba, ambos ninja rumbo al bosque, de la forma mas sigilosa posible, pues según había dicho Kamina ahí se encontraba el Gurren Lagann, por lo que debían sacarlo de ahí antes de que alguien mas lo encontrara.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la parte mas profunda del bosque donde nadie nunca había entrado, entraron a una cueva oculta desde hacia generaciones, nunca nadie se había aventurado a explorarla por lo que fue el lugar perfecto para ocultar el robot definitivo.

– Bueno chicos, prepárense para conocer al Gurren Lagann – Dijo Kamina en la mente de Naruto mientras Kittan hacia lo mismo con Kiba.

– Espero que asi sea –

– Igual yo –

Unos metros mas adelante apareció un robot rojo enorme, listo para la acción, sin un solo rastro de oxido u deterioro producido por la cueva o algún agente externo, sobra decir que ambos Genin estaban impresionados con lo que tenían frente a ellos, ya que nunca se imaginaron que en su aldea existiera algo asi.

– Naruto – Dijo Kamina, quiero que hagas 2 Kage Bunshin, pero primero uno y después el otro –

– Hai –

Naruto hizo el primer clon como se lo pidió el recuerdo viviente, ocurrió la explosión de humo característica de dicha técnica, pero cuando se disipo el que estaba ahí no era Naruto, era Kamina, el hijo del Yondaime estaba sumamente impresionado ya que no esperaba que pasara algo asi, aun que viéndole el lado positivo tendría alguien con quien entrenar, unos minutos después hizo lo mismo pero tocando el hombro de su compañero Inuzuka y el resultado fue igual que la ocasión anterior, en lugar de ser un clon del Uzumaki, se trataba de un hombre rubio ligeramente musculoso con una cicatriz de estrella en uno de sus brazos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

– Energia Espiral – Respondieron ambos hombres.

– Sera mejor que vayan a la aldea, ya que seguramente deben estar buscándolos, mientras nosotros sacaremos el Gurren Lagann de aquí y los buscaremos más tarde – Dijo Kittan.

– Hai – Respondieron los Genin.

Los chicos volvieron a la torre, para salir por la puerta que daba a la aldea, ya que no querían cruzar el bosque de nuevo. Lo siguiente que harian seria buscar alguien que entrenara a Naruto durante el mes que les dio el Hokage para prepararse, fue con Kakashi, pero el ninja copiador se negó ya que debía entrenar al emo Uchiha.

– Tranquilo, Naruto encontré a alguien mejor que yo para entrenarte –

– ¿Quién? –

– Ese seria yo – Dijo una voz atrás de Naruto

**Continuara**

**Aquí termina el capitulo jejeje disculpen que sea corto, d hecho los primeros asi serán ya después ire aumentandolos, espero les haya gustado, ya saben denle al botón de abajo!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto y Gurren Lagann pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Naruto: El Regreso del Guerrero Espiral**

**CAPITULO 2**

Naruto buscaba en la aldea a alguien que lo ayudara con su entrenamiento durante el mes antes de la tercera etapa de los exámenes, y hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie, había ido con Kakashi, pero este se negó y le pidió a Ebisu que lo entrenara a lo que el de lentes acepto, pero Naruto se negó.

– Yo te ayudare con tu entrenamiento, mocoso – Dijo alguien detrás del rubio Genin

– ¡Tu eres… –

– No digas mi nombre, que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, tuve problemas con Kamina en el pasado – Respondio la voz misteriosa

Mientras tanto Kamina y Kittan estaban en una cueva revisando que los sistemas del Gurren Lagann funcionaran bien ya que algo les decía que pronto iban a necesitar de su poder, y estaban en lo cierto ya que Orochimaru planeaba usar al Shukaku para invadir Konoha, días antes ambos hombres había entrado a la mansión Namikaze ya que habían escuchado sobre los padres del rubio, por lo que decidieron ver si podían encontrar algo para ayudarlo a mejorar como ninja.

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

**Time Skipp**

Llego el esperado dia de la tercera parte de los Examenes Chunin y toda la gente, nobles y demás interesados se habían reunido en el estadio de la aldea, se esperaba que el Kazekage llegara al evento pues si hijo era uno de los participantes, pero había algo que nadie sabia y es que el líder de Suna era en realidad Orochimaru disfrazado.

Los participantes fueron iniciando sus combates, a excepción del Uchiha que había ido a entrenar con Kakashi quien todavía no llegaba, por lo que que dejaron su pelea para el final ya que era uno de los combates que mas querían ver los nobles.

Naruto peleo contra Neji venciéndolo luego de una difícil pelea, el Hyuuga entendió que el destino no esta escrito, uno crea su propio destino, luego de eso los combates se volvieron aburridos por lo que muchos espectadores se durmieron de aburrimiento, llego el turno de Sasuke quien aun no había llegado, Orochimaru vestido como Kazekage accedió a darle un poco mas de tiempo al Uchiha.

Genma estaba por anunciar que Gaara había ganado cuando Kakashi y su estudiante aparecieron en medio de la arena, el Jounin de pelo plateado se fue a las gradas mientras los combatientes estaban listos para su encuentro, Naruto miraba con un ligeron interés ya que deseaba saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto el "Teme".

Sasuke lanzo varios kunais contra el pelirrojo de Suna pero la arena se movia protegiéndolo, mientras eso pasaba Kamina y Kittan sacaban el Gurren Lagann de la cueva gracias a un dispositivo de invisibilidad y lo llevaban al monte Hokage ya que un presentimiento del fundador de la brigada le decía que ahí lo iban a necesitar.

Naruto observaba como se desarrollaba la pelea cuando de repente todas las personas comenzaron a caer dormidos, los Jounin disiparon el Genjutsu a su alrededor y algunos de sus alumnos los imitaron, Sakura también lo hizo, Shikamaru también solo que el fingió estar dormido.

Kakashi le ordeno a la pelirrosa ir con Sasuke y alcanzar a Gaara para derrotarlo puesto que el Uchiha había sido el único que logro hacer sangrar al pelirrojo ninja, la Haruno obedeció diciendo cosas sobre que el destino le permitiría estar con su Sasuke-kun y demás tonterías.

El Jounin ciclope invoco a uno de sus perros para ayudar a Sakura con su misión, en la arena Kankuro, su sensei Baki y su hermana Temari bajaron para ayudar a Gaara a liberar al Shukaku mientras su sensei los ayudaba ganándoles tiempo. Shino Aburame se une al grupo ya que deseaba pelear con el titiritero. El grupo alcanzo al Uchiha quien estaba por pelear contra Kankuro pero Shino se ofreció a hacer eso inflando mas el ego del "Vengador" diciéndole que solo él puede derrotar a Gaara.

Naruto fue a buscar a su ancestro y el ancestro de Kiba para informarles de la situación sin embargo cuando llego a donde los legendarios hombres estaban vio con asomobro como ellos solos habían derrotado a mas de treinta ninjas de Oto y Suna aparentemente de nivel Jounin.

Luego de eso llevaron a Naruto y a Kiba quien se unió al rubio luego de salir de la arena, a donde estaba el Gurren Lagann, cuando de repente cerca del campo de entrenamiento 7 un gigantesco mapache de arena apareció, y comenzó a rugir arrojando lanzas de arena al piso.

– Es hora de que usen el Gurren Lagann, Naruto – Dijo Kamina.

– Yo pienso que están listos – Agrego Kittan

Kiba subió a donde habitualmente iba Simon, mientras que Naruto ocupo el lugar de Kamina en el Gurren, pero olvidaron decirles como encenderlo, después de haber resuelto ese incidente, salieron volando rumbo a donde estaba el Tanuki demoniaco.

**Continuara**

**Aquí termina el capitulo jejeje disculpen que sea corto, d hecho los primeros asi serán ya después ire aumentandolos, espero les haya gustado, ya saben denle al botón de abajo!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto y Gurren Lagann pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Naruto: El Regreso del Guerrero Espiral**

**CAPITULO 3**

Minutos antes Sasuke peleaba con Gaara, pero debido a una herida, el pelirrojo se Suna comenzó a perder el control lo que hizo que su Bijuu tratara de liberarse, Kankuro y Temari llegaron para llevarse a su hermano ya que era fundamental para el plan sin saber que eran utilizados por Orochimaru.

**Actualmente**

El Gurren Lagann volaba rumbo al bosque donde Gaara perdió totalmente el control de su Bijuu, haciendo que un Tanuki de arena de varios metros de altura fuera visto en toda Konoha, sin embargo nadie sabia que alguien o mejor algo derrotaría a dicha bestia.

El mecha aterrizo y desactivo el dispositivo que lo hacia invisible todos los que observaban a la bestia se sorprendieron al ver aparecer al Gurren Lagann aun que nadie sabia que era esa cosa.

El Tanuki se dejo ir contra el robot, tratando de enterrarlo con una ola gigante de arena sin embargo eso no funciono ya que el Gurren Lagann se elevo en el aire, gracias a las alas que tenia en la espalda, ambos intercambiaban golpes claro que los del robot no tenían mucho efecto que digamos en un cuerpo de arena.

Naruto y Kiba no sabían como vencer al Tanuki usando al Gurren Lagann, por lo que buscaron que Kamina y Kittan los ayudaran, pero no podían irse de ahí, si escapaban el mapache gigante destruiría la aldea, por lo que se quedaron a hacerle frente de alguna forma. Kamina y Kittan peleaban a puñetazo limpio con un escuadron de ninjas de Suna y Oto, eran mas de 20 de cada aldea, sin embargo no eran rivales para las leyendas que eran los miembros de la brigada Dai Gurren.

Los ninjas enemigos pensaron que esos dos serian presa fácil, se lanzaron contra ellos con kunai y shuriken en sus manos, sin embargo con una combinación de golpes y patadas fueron derrotados, Kamina se reusaba a sacar su katana contra ellos.

De camino al hospital de Konoha, un encapuchado caminaba tranqulamente sin rumbo aparente, pero se alejaba para pelear con los que lo venían siguiendo, llego a una area abierta y se quito la capucha que traia, era un humano!hibrido de cabello rubio y complexión delgada, llevaba un cuchillo de carnicero en su espalda y sonreía mostrando sus colmillos mas grandes que los del humano común. Viral había aparecido en Konoha.

– Espero no me subestimen, por que les costara la muerte el hacerlo – Dijo el rubio

– Sobre el – Ordeno un Jounin

Sin embargo el extraño hibrido acabo con todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sobreviviente trato de escapar pero fue eliminado por el cuchilo de carnicero de Viral.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru había encerrado a Sarutobi en el palco donde estaban el y el Sandaime viendo los combates, sin saber que Kamina y Kittan se dirigían hacia alla, para tratar de ayudar al Hokage, pero no iban solos, habían encontrado el King Kittan mientras peleaban con un grupo de ninjas de Oto, los cuales habían invocado una serpiente gigante y los legendarios guerreros no tenían modo de derrotarla hasta que la serpiente golpeo un árbol, el cual acciono un mecanismo que libero al mecha del rubio.

Una liberado el mecha, la serpiente cayo en cuestion de segundos, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Y ellos vieron cuando la barrera se formo gracias a los 4 del Sonido, por lo que se pusieron en marcha, el plan era dejar a Kamina ahí dentro y el rubio ayudar a sus reencarnaciones con el Tanuki gigante.

El robot con forma de estrella salto por encima de la barrera, abrió su boca y un manchon rojo cayo en medio de donde estaban maestro y alumno, luego se alejo volando rumbo a donde estaba el Gurren Lagann.

– Resistan, Naruto, Kiba ya voy para alla con ayuda – Dijo el rubio

– Date prisa, no aguantaremos mucho – Respondio Kiba desde Lagann

Kittan llego unos segundos después y se puso junto a Naruto y Kiba para planear como vencer al Bijuu, sin dañar la aldea, y es que una cosa era pelear con los mechas del Rey Espiral y otra cosa enfrentarse a un moustro de arena que no importa que le lanzes, se regenera.

– Kiba, sal de Lagann, ya se que haremos –

– Entendido – El Inuzuka salió del mecha y se coloco en el casco, sin saber que haría – ¿Qué hago? –

– Despierta al pelirrojo –

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto el castaño

– A golpes – Respondio Kittan

– Muy bien –

– Naruto, manten estable el Gurren Lagann – Ordeno el rubio

Kittan ubico a Gaara, por lo que ordeno al Inuzuka atacar, pero fue Kiba fue arrojado lejos de ahí, gracias a que el Shukaku no dejaría que despertaran a su Jinchuriki tan fácilmente, por lo que Naruto aprovechando una distracción se lanzo desde Gurren y golpeo a Gaara justo en la frente haciendo que el Shukaku se pusiera furioso, pero no sirvió de nada ya que el pelirrojo ninja de Suna recupero el control de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Kamina peleaba codo a codo con el Sandaime contra los Edo tenseados Shodaime, Niidaime, Sarutobi luchaba con Hashirama y Kamina con Tobirama. Los hermanos Senju reconocieron a Kamina apenas lo vieron y recordaron las leyendas que se contaban sobre el.

– Nii-san, no te parece conocido ese hombre de capa roja – Pregunto Tobirama

– Ahora que lo veo bien, si me parece haber leído sobre el hace años –

– Pero como es que esta vivo, si se supone murió mucho antes de la era ninja – Dijo el Niidaime

Orochimaru escuchaba atento ya que no tenia idea quien podía ser ese entrometido de capa rojo que llego de esa extraña maquina con forma de estrella de hace un momento.

– Tobirama, Hashirama, menos platica y mas acción – Dijo el traidor

– Callate Pedofimaru – Respondieron los Kages

**Continuara**

**Aquí termina el capitulo jejeje disculpen que sea corto, d hecho los primeros asi serán ya después ire aumentandolos, espero les haya gustado, ya saben denle al botón de abajo!**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste jejeje**

**Naruto y Gurren Lagann pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Naruto: El Regreso del Guerrero Espiral**

**CAPITULO 4**

– Es una orden – Dijo Orochimaru

Los hermanos Senju le dieron una mirada que habría paralizado de miedo hasta al Jounin mas valiente, sin embargo en el Sannin no surtió efecto alguno, Kamina por su parte estaba aburrido ya que había creido que tendría oponentes poderosos.

Sarutobi por su parte no podía creer todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en un momento, si sobrevivía al terminar esto, se retiraría del servicio activo y pasaría sus días leyendo el Icha Icha que tanto le gustaba. Mientras tanto con Naruto y Kittan, ambos se mantenían como podían contra el Shukaku sin tener una manera de vencerlo y despertar a Gaara.

– A ver tu, pedófilo, será mejor que te dejes de tonterías y dejes ir al Hokage – Dijo Kamina poniéndose de pie.

– No se quien seas, muchacho, pero no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo – Orochimaru respondió desde donde estaba.

– ¿Quién carajo te has creido que soy? –

– No me importa en lo mas minimo – Respondio el domador de serpientes.

Kamina corrió hasta Orochimaru, esquivando a los Hokages, le dio un puñetazo, gracias a eso el Edo Tensei fue desactivado, los 4 del Sonido estaban a punto de quitar la barrera y ayudar a su líder, pero este ultimo no los dejo, en la capa mas exterior de la barrera un grupo de ANBU observaban todo lo que ocurria asombrados ya que no se esperaban que el recién llegado Kamina fuera capaz de golpear al Sannin traidor.

En otra parte de la aldea Viral, ya había derrotado a cuanto Jounin se le ponía en el camino, iba caminando lentamente y sin prisas ayudando a cuanta persona pudiera, a lo lejos vio como el Gurren Lagann y el King Kittan luchaban contra el Tanuki de arena.

El rubio llega al hospital, justo cuando un grupo de 20 ninjas de Oto y 15 de Suna intentan entrar, en la entrada del lugar estaban Iruka, Genma y Asuma, ellos habían estado luchando desde hacia un buen rato por lo que estaban cansados, pero se mantenían en pie para evitar que el hospital fuera atacado. Viral viendo eso, entro en acción, saco su cuchillo y acabo con los ninjas enemigos con una velocidad que muchos Jounin matarían por tener, luego se alejo caminando tranquilamente, justo como llego.

– Aseguren el lugar y descansen, yo me encargo de esto – Dijo antes de irse en busca de mas enemigos.

El rubio hibrido siguió caminando hasta que llego a una de las puertas de la aldea, donde había varios grupos de ninjas de Oto invocando serpientes gigantes, Viral derroto a tres serpientes antes de golpear a los invocadores y dejarlos tirados ahí.

Kamina por su parte platicaba con el Sandaime tranquilamente ya que Orochimaru seguía en el piso inconsiente balbuceando tonterías sobre poseer al Uchiha y cosas pedófilas sin sentido., los ahí presentes miraron con pena al Sannin.

Orochimaru se levanto un momento después y vio que los Hokages anteriores no estaban, por dentro estaba que lloraba, pero no lo iba a demostrar delante de tanta gente, el destruiría Konoha con sus propias manos, aun si era necesario venderle su alma al Shinigami para lograrlo.

Kamina vio de reojo como el Sannin se levantaba y estaba por ponerse a pelear cuando una explosión alerto a los ahí presentes quienes vieron como el Tanuki gigante se deshacía en oleadas de arena, un poco mas alejados estaban el Gurren Lagann y el King Kittan en un estado un poco lamentable pese a haber tenido cientos de batallas en tiempos remotos.

Momentos antes Naruto y Kiba junto con Kittan como refuerzo buscaban una forma de despertar a Gaara y deshacerse del Shukaku, pero no habían podido hacerlo y se les agotaban las opciones, hasta que al rubio Jinchuriki se le ocurrió usar una distracción y atacar por sorpresa al Bijuu, Kittan desde su mecha disparo un rayo y eso origino una explosión que fue vista en toda Konoha, eso le permito a Naruto acercarse a Gaara y darle un buen golpe para despertarlo.

– Bien hecho Naruto –

– Gracias, jeje – Respondio Naruto

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Quiso saber Kiba

– Esperar apoyo para que se lleven al pelirrojo –

Gaara estaba inmóvil bajo un árbol, esperando a ver que harian con los de Konoha, cerca de ahí, Temari y Kankuro iban hacia su hermano para regresar a Suna, se detuvieron cuando Naruto se acerco al Jinchuriki del Shukaku y se sento junto a el, luego de un rato el rubio comenzó a hablar, conto todo su pasado y como casi caia en lo mismo que Gaara de no ser por las personas que conoció y que considera su familia.

**Iruka**

**El Sandaime**

**El dueño de Ichiraku**

**Kurama**

**Kamina**

**Kittan**

**Kiba (**En cierta medida)

**Konohamaru**

Mientras eso ocurria, en una posada de Konoha y ajena a todo lo que ocurria una chica pelirroja, dormía profundamente en su cuarto, en sus sueños, la chica originaria de Kusa, platicaba con una mujer también pelirroja, de ojos dorados y ropa extravagante, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, trataba de hablar con la de lentes.

– Llego el momento, Karin – Dijo la mujer – Kamina ha regresado –

– ¿Estás segura, Yoko? –

– ¡Si! – Respondio la llamada Yoko

– Sera mejor despertar entonces – Dijo Karin

– Cuando encuentres a Kamina, pidele que me ayude a salir –

La chica salió de su dormitorio, ya vestida con su ropa de siempre, luego de revisar que no hubiese nadie en las cercanías, ya afuera de la posada, subió al tejado y se alejo saltando de techo en techo para llegar mas rápido, sin embargo varios ninjas de Suna y Oto la atacaron, pero ella se deshizo de ellos con algo de facilidad y siguió su camino.

Kankuro y Temari bajaron por Gaara y se lo llevaron, no sin que el pelirrojo y el rubio Jinchuriki se volvieran amigos, los de Suna se fueron de ahí, luego de eso, Naruto, Kiba y Kittan subieron a sus respectivos robots y fueron a ayudar a Kamina.

Los robots llegaron a donde estaba la barrera hecha por los 4 del Sonido, quienes huyeron al ver frente suyo a los dos enormes robots, desactivando la barrera y dejando a su líder solo, el Sandaime aprovecho que estaba débil, por lo que usando su poca vida para sellar el alma de Orochimaru, procedió a hacer los sellos para el sellado cuando Kamina vio lo que iba a hacer, se acerco por atrás y noqueo al Hokage ante la mirada atónita de los ANBU, Orochimaru aprovecho eso y escapo, no sin antes jurar que destruiría la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Karin llego al edificio donde se habían reunido Kamina y los demás ya que Yoko la iba guiando, una vez ahí, Naruto la reconoció ya que en el bosque de la muerte la salvo de un oso, Kamina reconoció la mirada de Yoko nada mas al ver a la chica, por lo que dijo a Naruto que repitiera el proceso usado con Kiba, el Jinchuriki acepto emocionado por conocer a Yoko, unos segundos mas tarde frente al grupo estaba una hermosa mujer pelirroja, con un cuerpo que envidiarían las diosas, y una ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El Sandaime y los ANBU cubrían su nariz debido a la hemorragia nasal.

– Les presento a Yoko Ritona – Dijo Kamina.

**Saludos!**


End file.
